


My Alpha is the Captain?!

by red_apples



Series: My Alpha Is The Captain?! [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Omega Verse, Self Confidence, Violence, breaking barriers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_apples/pseuds/red_apples
Summary: This is my story and my mate's. I am a hybrid who wants to get into the Survey Corps, something that was never done by other hybrids, but I wanted to do it. My story isn't pretty, well.... most of it for the first couple years of my life. If you don't like the depiction of violence in your birth family, or the thought of a father taking advantage of his own daughter, this might be the story you want to read. From the age of six, you already know your main role in the society, whether your and alpha, a beta, or an omega. I'm an hybrid, meaning im looked down upon for many reasons, mostly because I'm a mix of two, an alpha and an omega, but some how not a beta. This is a story though is how I came to discover that the alpha I was destined for, had been just out of my reach until now.... but can I get him and still be able to survive the problems of the past and present while trying to fight for him? He also has some thought to say, and especially thoughts on my past and our future.
Series: My Alpha Is The Captain?! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738234
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. A Very Bad Beginning....

**Author's Note:**

> Unsure how the story will go all the time, so I'm how I want to. This is not an accurate depiction of troubles that can happen including violence in your own home, or other problems depicted here so please don't hate me if I get it wrong. Will welcome critics.

Sometimes I wish I could die....  
Sometimes I wished my parents loved me....  
Sometimes I wish.... I could find my mate now rather then later... But I cant

The constant thoughts going through my head since I was six years old.....

I walk down the stair almost to immediately turn and walk back up before I'm stopped.

"Ichika, come here" my father who was a beta calls from the table drunk....again.

I sigh and go down and go towards the table knowing it was better to listen then to defy... which I couldn't easily since my instincts would make me listen. I stand a few feet away and look at the floor waiting.

"I said COME HERE" he yells pounding a fist on the table and I wince before moving forward to stand next to him a slight whimper escapes with my head still down and he looks at me "You ungrateful brat of an omega... why did you have to exist" he grabs the back of my hair and pulls harshly making me wince and whimper again going to grab his hand to make it stop though it wouldn't do much but he jerks me around and forces my head to the table gripping my hair harder moving a hand down my back

"Please don't" i beg over and over...... the 46th time in two months

"Your for nothing better then carrying pups any way so why not make it so you have some" he slurs still drunk

I whimper more silently hoping my brothers would come in the door and help.... but they might not because they had to work

The door slams open and I hear the rustle of feet and hand a pair picking me up and running out the door forcing my head into a shoulder "It's okay, it's okay, I got you Sis" I hear someone say

"Ren-chan" I whimper out fisting his shirt while I hear my other brother yelling "SHE FUCKING 7! LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE" before I hear more feet some running after me and catching up

The run for a bit before hitting a grassy hill and I'm put down on a lap being cradled, my face still in the shoulder. I could feel the furry coming from them

"I'm so sorry that happen Imouto... I'm so fucking sorry" Ren says rocking me slightly before i move my head away to look at them, my voice silent to them but they both understand

"I'm sorry you had to have that happen again...." My brother Saku runs a hand through my hair gentle to try to calm me, which worked out well and i look between the two and they sigh "we can take you away from them yet.... between work and trying to keep you safe, we still don't have enough to try and support the three of us yet" 

I look down and whimper. My alpha brother want to protect me, but it keeps happening but Ren moves my head to look at him "how about you start coming to work with us so it doesn't happen again okay? Between this and the attempted murders, I don't know what else to do but take you with us, okay?" he looks in my eyes and I nod my head and he nods back "....want to sleep in our room tonight?" I nod again then put my face back in his chest and take in the familiar smell and calm down more while the two talk with each other

"Why can't we take this to the Garrison?" Ren asks quietly try to make me still stay calm

"Because or parents are a part of it and most of the people they work with are bribed when we made reports before, and they had it denied" Saku say in the same tone with a sigh and rub my back "I'm worried for her.... she said she wants to go with the Scouts"

"What?" he pulls my head back gently to look at him "Why?"

"B-Because..... I w-want t-to get away f-from them" I stutter out meekly and look down again and he moves my head gently to make me look at him

"Okay... we support you sis, we just are worried" he rubs my cheek softly

\------------------Three years later------------------------

I was walking up and down the streets going from the herbalist where Ren worked sometimes to the black smiths shop Wher they both would work to go see Saku after Ren had said he was going to go home, but didn't want me to go home yet, which I was happy about.

Over the past few year since they start taking me to work, I started to want to learn about self defense and other ways where I might be able to change my appearance so I wouldn't Always look so timid when it came to problems. I walk through the streets more confident in myseld and leap over things like second nature at this point and being taught by alphas helped. I was happier and after that day had less problems with my dad trying to take advantage of me but still slept in my brothers' room just in case and they didn't mind at all

I walk up to the door of the shop and Look at Saku hammering away at the metal and wait for him to have a moment before I talk "Ren-cahn wanted me to come here since he was done for the day at they shop" I no longer hear timidness and at times wondered where it went but at the time glad it did

He looks at me with a smile "hey, I'll be done in a bit and we can go home afterwards okay?" 

I nod my head and go it in the corner and start working on a piece of metal... The deal with the shop owners for both stores was if I was going to be here, then I would learn some of the trade, but wasn't expected to work the main part of the business which I was fine with and he goes back to work finishing after about an hour "Alright, ready to go?"

I look at him with a grim look "When do I want to go back there?" and he chuckles 

"When Ren and I are home?" he muses and I roll my eyes 

"Sure, lets go" i stand up and brush my hands on the hand-me down pant I got from them since I refused to wear dresses since I was about the age of four

We leave the shop and start walking home before Saku makes a comment "How is it that you are suppose to be an omega but still have the Alpha genes... aren't they suppose to be the domante genes?"

I shrug my shoulders and wonder the same remembering back to two years ago when Ren took me to the doctors for a check up and he found the mutation. We both agreed to tell Suka and that was it, and the doctor talked to us about what that could mean for future.... problems... including heat and rut which was going to be annoying to figure out what would happen.

"But at the same time, it explains why I was able to gain so much muscle mass in the span of a year before we went to see him.... and he wasn't the normal docotr for the family, the three of us started to see him to keep information separate from the others" i say looking at him "And legally I'm able to say I'm an alpha and had the papers changed, but there was a side note saying I'm a hybrid" i say quietly

"I know.... just hope your future mate isn't an asshole like mom and dad where they tried to kill you and sexually abuse you" He looks forward again and I sigh "I just hope if anything, your mate will open up to you and not look down at you like your nothing" He looks at me and I smile at him up at him

Being ten and already 5' and he was 6' even, we figured I would end up being a part of the taller range, maybe 5' 8" at the tallest, which I wasn't mad about but still

We finished walking home to see our brother and our asshole of a sister arguing at the table but stop when they see me and she gets up storming out and he sighs before hitting the table in frustration then looks at me concerned and i shake my head "i'm fine, it only is bad when dad does it" and he nods his head and the three of us talk about our day together winding down for the night until we heard people yelling out side and we look at each other before heading our the door and look at the wall where every one else is and stare

A titan was looking over the wall..... My eyes widen with panic before my brothers both turn and look at me and ren speaks

"Ichika, run as far from her and get somewhere safe and don't come back for us okay?" He looks at me worried and I go to argue that i wasn't leaving them

"Just please listen to us, you need to be safe, got it?" saku looks at me sternly and I nod my head running away as fast as me feet could carry and running even when I heard the screams, when I heard my families' cry for help but knew I couldn't go back and kept running until I saw my friend Armin and he was running with a man from the garrison that my brothers and I trusted so I run over to them and see eren and mikasa

"Ichika" armin crys and i hold onto him and start running with them to a safe place and leaving our families behind


	2. Did I Just Find My Fated Mate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years have passed since the attack on the wall and I joined the ranks of the 104th trainees to join the Military Police, the Garrison on the wall, or the Survey Corp.... Can you guess which one I want to be in?

A few years have come and gone before I signed up for the training camp of the soldiers and finished in the top 11, me placing in the top two, or should I say, top of all of them. Though I placed in the top, it wasn't due to brute strength or to pure wits but because I quote "Went above and beyond to excel" un quote. All I did was train every day but also enhance my senses, learning to use more than what I just saw and smelled with our normal senses. I could hear further than anyone when I wanted to, could smell the food in the market miles away, feel every heartbeat in a certain radius and how everything moved, and even found a way to enhance the ability of taste, though not as helpful. My eyesight though I left alone to try and see something normal, though it wasn't all bad.

At the moment I was sparing with someone blindfolded while also listening to the conversation happening away from me about me

"She's the top of her class and has enhanced abilities huh" a voice asked while someone replied confirming and I hear the rustle of papers 

"She's the top but was never interested in the military police which is what surprised us the most" Shadis says, towards him but looks as i jump and back flip over the person coming from behind to try and knock me off guard while the others watched ready on stand by for tag teams or help the injured

The unknown voice seems to contemplate this "Well I think i know where she should go then" and they walk away while i grab someone by the back of the shirt and throw them into their path with a huge thud before moving onto the next person

"Sarkari you can't hurt the others like this again" Shadis yells

"Sorry" i yell back and flip the next person in front of me

\----------- After the second attack on the wall ---------

I had seen Eren shift and had gone with him, mikasa, and armin to talk with Pixes after almost being killed by the lunatics

The plan was simple, plug up the wall, get out unharmed, but what wasn't seen was how he would have to be in trial about if he would live or die

So here I was, in the courtroom waiting when my nose caught an alluring smell.... being sixteen it was around the age of finding my mate for the first time, but was this it? Was I smelling my mate? I sigh and shake my head and scowled myself for it not being the time or place.... but I couldn't help it... the smell was sweet, almost like a fruit covered in sugar but also had a masculine smell of cedarwood.... it was appealing so I look around but get distracted by the sound of the doors opening and see eren chained up  
A scout officer taps my shoulder and I look at him "You are requested for an audience with the commander after this"

I nod my head and wait for the trail to happen

\-------Levi's point of view-------

"You're sure this will work Erwin?" I question looking out into the room

"Yes, we just need to play our cards right... speaking of which, there is a cadet that I'm assigning to your group after this is done"

I make a "tch" sound "why do I need to have two brats today of all days"

"Because she has abilities that match your own in some regard and she is the top of her regiment but wants to be in the scouts" he looks at me and I sigh 

"Fine.... whats the smell" I sniff the air a bit and get a smell of flowers and oak trees, so appealing I wanted to go after it but at the same time saw the doors open so I didn't and wait for the trial to be done

\-------Ichika's point of view------

After the trial I go with the scout and go to the room and knock on the door and am told to come in and see eren on the couch "Dude, you look like shit" I laugh into the back of my hand

"If you get the shit kicked out of you, you might understand then" He growls at me and I glare and he stops "Not fair... do you have something for headache"

"I didn't even do anything, you just don't like it when I glare" I state then walk further into the room and hand him and herb from my pocket, then my attention is drawn back to the same smell but ignore it and face the commander as he talks about both of us being in Levi's squad

After talking and information, my attention had been moved to the man sitting next to Eren on the couch, who I was informed was our captain, Levi, an alpha from the smell of it, but also….familiar… the smells from earlier, but I look to Erwin as he talks

“As you know, it's going to be difficult…. Especially for you because of your genetics” He says holding up a piece of paper and I go rigged for a second

“Sir?” I ask keeping my voice even while my muscles tense

“Being a hybrid….. How you were able to fool your fellow cadets is amazing but your doctor knew better then to hide this from us” he puts the paper down and looks at me without accusation

I keep my head in his direction but move my eyes away “I had my reason to keep that out of the information when I signed up for this…” then look back at him “But it doesn’t affect my work ethic so there was never a reason to bring it up before”

“I understand, I saw your effort first hand weeks ago so I know, and that's why being able to be in Levis command and handle Eren should be a good task, correct?” He looks at me with an eyebrow raised and a smile

I nod my head “If anything one of those should be the easier part of the task”

\---------Levi’s Point of View----------

I watch the room my eyes hardly leaving the girl as she talks with Erwin but something caught my attention

“Being a hybrid….. How you were able to fool your fellow cadets is amazing but your doctor knew better then to hide this from us” he puts the paper down and looks at her and I see her tense up but trying to stay calm

_a hybrid?_ he thinks _This girl….. Is it a hybrid?_ 

I keep my uncaring expression but look in Erwin’s direction as they talk, annoyed with not being able to get the smell out of my nose…. Unless…. Its my mates scent… and I sniff the air again

_The girl?_ I wonder and bring a glance to her, she is still rigid but is up for the challenge laid before her


	3. An explanation and and herb run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation of why I different, but also the perspective of my captain, my mate.

\----------Ichika’s Point of View-------  
After talking with Erwin and threatening to hit Eren or throw him out the window, we got ready to go, head out to our new lives. We couldn’t go with Armin and Mikasa, but we understood why. We get outside and mount the horses and start down the road Levi leading the group forward. After we get out of the main part of the town and are on the open round Levi moves towards the back of the group to watch Eren, who turns back several times to look at him to look forward again to avoid his stare

I end up in the front of the group and decide to go by my sense of touch to guide me while I listen to directions. I move around some rocks while I feel the mare's heart beat and the hoofs of the movements of the other ones. I feel all the animals moving around and the way the trees moved as weight was added or if they were pushed and I couldn’t help but smile because of this.

I can't help but laugh slightly though as one of the others, I think his name was Oluo, but keep moving forward

\--------Levi’s Point of View------

I watch from the back of the group bored but also frustrated as to why I can’t figure out if she's my mate or not, but I hear a laugh and notice it’s coming from her and I see why…. Oulo bit his tongue again. I sigh slightly and keep looking forward taking her in slightly

Hair a light brown on the verge of blonde that framed her face and came to just up above the shoulders, straight with a slight wave though. Tan skin from being in the sun but still a fair shade. A body built like an alphas and so was her attitude when she wasn’t carefree. But I wondered what part of her was the omega side and if she had gone into a heat or rut yet that determined which side was more dominant

My question though wouldn’t be unknown for long though as Eren inquired about this

\-----Ichika’s Point of View------

“Hey Ich?” Eren looks at me and I turn my head slightly still not using my eyes “What’s….. A hybrid?” he asks kinda drifting of slightly while I look forward again

“You don’t know?” I ask hesitantly

“No, first I’ve ever heard of it” he treads lightly, kinda out of character for him when it came to most things, but knew it was kept private for a reason

I sigh and open my eyes still looking forward “Basically….. I'm an alpha and an omega, but somehow not a beta so I actual go into a heat or rut”

“You make it sound like you haven’t gone into either before….. Shouldn’t you have into one by now? You were always put somewhere separate during the possible time while either of those”

I sigh and turn to him “Because I’m a hybrid, I have to wait for my fated mate or to find someone who I want to spend my life with if there was a reason I couldn’t find my mate by the time I’m twenty five. But because I never found my mate before I havent had one….. And my first will be worse than a normal alpha or omega because my body will basically fight itself to figure out what it wants to be” I turn back around “If my mate’s an alpha, my body would most likely revert to being an omega, and if my mate’s a beta or omega, then I would most likely stay as an alpha persona…. But it just depends since I'm a rare type, so I could be alpha with an alpha too…. I won’t know until the time comes for me to go into either of those yet though…. All I know is its suppose to be painful because of that” and continue down the road

Some of the others commented surprised by some of the information, other parts seemed natural to them, and did not press further which I was happy about and went back to using my touch to guide to the rest of the way

\-------Levi’s Point of View---------

So…. she could be an alpha or omega when her first cycle comes around… Why am I drawn to her? My thoughts are lost on this girl

We soon arrive and I hear comments about how dirt this place is. “Best grab a broom and get to work” Going inside and start cleaning around the new spot for us to supervise Eren, mostly me though

I walk around not able to find her until I find Petra and Eren talking about something. I send Eren to redo a room which he goes to do before he turns around and looks up

“Hey Ichika, do you know any herbs for sleeping problems”

I look up and see her hanging upside down while she was cleaning, which she stops to look at him before sitting up “Yeah, I just have to go to town to get the right ones” she gets off and lands on her feet “just need to know what's making it hard to sleep so I don't try to give you something wrong since herbs have some benefits better for certain things to help you better”

I watch as they talk and as she starts to leave the room taking into account everything he said “I just have to finish up with cleaning then ask Heichou” she looks at me then goes out of the room after nodding her head. As she passes by though, the scent is stronger then fades as she moves away ….. She is definitely my mate

\---------Ichika’s Point of View-------

As I was leaving the room, I had walked by Levi and the scent was strong then faded once he was a distance away….. My mate is my captain?

I shake my head and finish up cleaning around then go to find him and knock on his office door “Heichou, it's Ickika Sakari. May I go to town to get herbs ?”

“Come in” he says through the door and I open and look at him “Can you pick up some tea while you're out and some herbs for back pain caused by sitting at a desk all day?” he doesn’t look up

“Yes sir” 

He looks up at me “Get back as soon as possible. I don’t need any of you staying away for long”

I nod my head and salute before closing the door and walking down the hallway and head to town for herbs and tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the character may end up out of character at times, and I'm sorry. Please let me know what you think and ideas for the future.


	4. A Trip to Town.... A Bad Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I thought was going to end up as a good day after a great surprise gift from my brothers ends up not being so

\--------Ichika’s Point of View--------

I had gotten to town and made my way first to the herb shop to make sure I got the herbs needed for the sleep and the back pain between the two males, but one an alpha and one a beta so I need to take a bit more care with the herbs. I walk into the shop and see the shopkeeper and we share a smile “Hey gramps”

“Ichika” he stands up and we exchange a hug “It’s been too long kid….” he pulls back “Or should I say soldier?” He laughs and I do too

“Please don’t” I smile “I’m just helping humanity by sacrificing my life right? How are you after all all these months? I haven't seen you since I had to get herbs for the training officers”

“I’m getting by, but it's hard some days without your brother or you. The both of you made work easier some days” he moves back to his seat on the other side of the counter “So what can I help you with?

“I need herbs for an alpha with back pains from desk work and a beta with sleeping problems” I look around the shelves “But one of them would be taking it with tea, so I need to make sure the blend doesn’t change the taste of any of it” I look at him “So I might be here for a bit trying to find the right things”

“That's fine, take your time, I’ll be in the back for a bit okay?” He gets up

“Mhm” I hum at the statement and go back to looking to make sure that the blends were kept separate and they wouldn't be affected one way or the other. Since Levi was an alpha, I can't let certain herbs into the mix, cause they will cause different reactions if mixed, which was annoying when you had to make multiple blends and try to remember who they were for. Luckily though, they wouldn’t cross with each other so it’s fine. Don’t exactly want to accidentally throw Levi into a rut.

“Hey gramps I got everything out that I need” I say in the doorway of the backroom and he tells me I can measure what I need so I go to behind the counter and start, making sure to have enough for a few weeks as long as it was measured correctly, maybe lasting more

When I’m done I pack everything into the house saddle and get ready to go when he steps out to say by, a wrapped cloth in his hand “Your brothers wanted me to save this for you until it seemed right….. I can’t think of a better time” he smiles softly and hands it over. I unwrapped it to show a beautiful crafted knife. Not a kitchen knife, or one you would find at the market. It was well designed. The blade black and shined a bit in the sun, a handle that would let the blade fold into it so it was safer to carry beautifully crafted. “They made it for you, thought it would help you out when you needed it most” he smiles gently

“Thank you” I smiled and put it in a safe reachable place and mounted the horse “Bye gramps, I’ll see you when I can” he smiles and nods saying his goodbyes before heading back in. I make my next stop the tea shop

\---------Levi’s point------

I finish some work up then stand and go watch the brat for a bit as he cleans and feeds the horses “Brat”

“Heichou?!” he looks at him and salutes for a second “Yes?”

“Tell me about your comrade that I can't look for in the papers on you guys” I sit down looking at him 

“Ich? Oh well….. She's won every fight thrown her way in training, her hands on skills and abilities with most things are beyond belief at times….. But she opens up to few. The only ones she's ever opened up to the most were my adopted sister Mikasa, our friend Armin, and me. She closes herself of and puts up walls to protect herself because she actually has a secret that she won't tell anyone about”

I nod but also click my tongue in annoyance “Really brat? That’s vague”

He thinks about this “Well that's all I can tell you sir. The rest you could find written down or just see how she presents herself. The rest you just have to figure out sir”

I click my tongue again and see her ride back “She back though huh”

Eren nods his head and calls a high to her

She get back to the stable and dismounts taking the bag with her and says her greeting to the two of us before going to the kitchen

“Flowers and oak trees….” I mumble slightly “Pleasant”

\------Ichika’s point of view----------

I had gotten teas that complement the herbs for Levi but at the same time could be drank on their own. I was in the kitchen grinded the herbs and putting them in containers labeling them for eren and levi so they wouldn’t be confused and put directions on them. Then put everything in the cabinets and start making some food

We all eat then sit at the table quietly while Levi and some of the others ask Eren questions until the door is knocked on and a lady named Hanji comes in and starts talking about titans with Eren. I sigh and get up cleaning the dishes from dinner before going to my room for the night.

\---------Later on in the night---------

I was able to sleep for a couple of hours before the dreams started again. They always started the same.

I'm 7, running through town with a smile on my face, my hair tousled slightly in the wind and I run into the house still pretty happy. The smell of pie and meat warms the house with the smell and everyone at the table, a spot for me between my mom and dad so I sit down. Halfway through dinner my dad place a hand on my thigh and moves it up towards my crotch and i try to push it way but he hits my stomach lightly to tell me to stop so I whimper slightly and my brothers look at me to make sure I'm okay but I don’t know how to response.

He moves his hand up and down my thigh again and places two finger on my crotch starting to rub them slightly and I whimper again this time Ren stands up and walks over picking me up and walks outside with me and Saku walks out with me too leaving me to whimper slightly in my sleep before the next dream starts.

I was about 8 or 9 in this one and it was a time my dad caught me off guard and had tied me from the ceiling and my feet apart so I couldn’t fight back easily and muffled me. He started to pull on my hair to make my head lean backwards and licked my neck yelling me to start yelling before he hit me again an dripps my shirt to reveal my torso and grabbed a whip and started to whip it across my back and sides. I let out muffled screams. He moves to the front leaving a few whipping scars along my stomach and still flat chest since I haven't started puberty like that yet. I scream more and more with each hit then he starts to remove my pants and I scream more and try to break free able to get a leg free and hit him in the side before he twist it slightly leaving me in some more pain and he starts to place his fingers on my underwear over my crotch and moves them again and a let out a slightly moan then start to freak out and yell again. In my dream, I wasn’t so lucky this time….. And my father raped me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the belated added chapter, but here you go. Do you have a suggestion for a chapter in this you read?


	5. A night in the trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two start to figure out they need each other but their ranks and inward conflictions keep them apart

\--------Ichika’s point of view-------

I wake up in a cold sweat and shutter gasping for air and hold my stomach and crying to myself quietly. I knew it was a nightmare. It never happened but I was scared and didn't know what to do. I stood up and opened the window before grabbing my bag. A few of the twin’s hand me down shirts were in it that one of them had managed to give me before we were separated that I didn't know about until after I had managed to calm down a bit when I was safe

I grab one out and change my shirt out after also putting the wrap around my chest to act kinda like a binder to make my chest flatter that apparently you wouldn't know I’m a girl if my hair was covered. I sigh and go out the window into a tree and sit there quietly twirling the knife carefully in my hand letting my senses and mind wander away from the dream. I listened to the heart beat of my commard in the compound and felt every animal in the trees and on the ground moving. I smelled the pine, redwoods and ashe trees in the woods but what was calming the most was the smell of sweet fruit mixed with pine coming from the open window of a light room just a few feet in front of me and I look inside and there levi was at his desk doing work in the middle of the night. I stay outside So I dont disturb him though, the wind working in my favor by keep my scent away since I don't know how he’ll react to his subordinate up this late

I sit in the trees for a good few hours watching and enjoying the cool air leaning against the trunk of the tree calming down but curse myself when the wind changes and I see levi turn just enough and tense then looks out the window 

\--------Levi’s point-------------

I was working on paperwork not keeping too much track of time after Making sure eren was in the basement and had gotten through most of it and turned to my left slightly when I caught a whiff of the relacing and alluring scent again and look a the window -sIs she actually up right now?_ i think to myself and make my way through to the window and can find her at first then see her in a tree

I sigh “Get out of there and come to my office” I back up and go to the desk but don't expect the next thing to happen…. She climbs in the window! “What are you doing?”

“Coming to your office like you said?” she questions and gets over to be affront of hy desk and I get the slightest hint of another alpha scent on her and tense ridgid at this 

“What were you doing in the trees?’ “I ask trying to steady 

“Just getting fresh air sir” she state seeming to notice the rigidness 

“Why this late?” she tenses at the question

\-----Ichika’s point of view---------

I tense at the question “Because I woke up and needed some air”

He narrows his eyes “Sakari. What were you doing out there in the tree”

“I just feel better being high up in the tree is all “I just didn't know it was by your office is all”

He nods slowly with a raised eyebrow “What’s really going on here. Don't think I don't understand what a restless night looks like” 

I sigh “I just had a nightmare and needed fresh air is all sir” I look at him 

He nodded at this slowly “Try to get sleep, you need it” he looks at his paper on his desk and dismisses me

“Yes sir” I salute and go back to my room to try to get sleep. It was a bit better after being in his space but still a restless night

\--------Leci’s point of view-----

When she leaves it makes it hard to not be relaxed and I become aware of sleep for the first time in a few days. I sigh, get up stretching and walk over to the bed off to the side in the bedroom adjoining my office. I lay my head down looking up at the ceiling in the now dark room and wonder what is going to happen between us

It was becoming hard to not notice her. Her scent drew me in, my rut I knew was coming soon but I didn’t want to force her into something like that. It wasn't fair to her just because of that. It wasn't fair to rush her when we didn't even know for sure how to go about this. A captain and subordinate. The word wrong was written all over this but if you took the titles away… we were mates… nothing could stop that

So why did I send her away… Why didn't I try to do something about this? Oh right. I don't let people get close. I opened up and I lost the people who mattered.

I shift on the bed and sigh taking in a deep breath trying to find her scent again and it was still lingering enough to be able to get me to sleep for the night, my thoughts wandering but always circling back to her as I went to bed

\------Ichika’s point of view-------

I left the office feeling somewhat calmer after being in his space and made it easier to lie down but eht restlessness came due to my own fears. I could push them away long enough to conceal them from others but being half alpha and half omega until the time for my body to decide…. The omega’s fear was taking over. THe fear of not being good enough. THe fear of not being able to take care of my mate. The fear of not being treated right was also there. I couldn't escape my fears and I didnt know how to face them. I just had to try.

It takes a while for me to get to sleep again but I managed to and sleep as well as I could through the night with the lingering scent of Levi’s room clinging slightly to my shirt, the scent of my brother barely there anymore but the notion they were there was all I needed until today… 

I needed my mate, I needed his embrace to say everything was alright. But I couldn't get the nerve to get up and go say anything to him because my fear kept me in my bed, but also the fact he was my captain. Even with an alphas confidence, going to ask my captain to cuddle me to relax was not something I wanted to do. Especially since we didn't know each other that well

I sigh and shift in my bed as I sleep wondering what I was going to do


End file.
